i love you
by awakeningeyes
Summary: It wasn't love at first sight. Definitely not. Ace fell for Marco slowly, but surely. (short vignettes of Ace and Marco's relationship developing)


**i.**

"You need to eat something, yoi."

"Fuck off."

Those were the first words exchanged between Marco and Ace. Ace had no intention of warming up to Whitebeard's crew. No way in hell. He was only here to nab the captain's head. That's all he needed. Then he and the rest of the Spade Pirates could leave. He didn't care about anything else on this damn ship.

 **ii.**

It had been a month now and Ace hadn't even managed to touch Whitebeard. _I'll definitely get him next time._ He was determined to accomplish his goal. As he began planning his next assault, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the door opening. Ah, Marco. "What do you want? Here to laugh at me?" The raven's voice was laced with venom, accompanied by a glare just as lethal. Despite this, Marco snorted as if amused. "I'm just here to check on you. Pops wanted to make sure you weren't hurt, yoi."

"I don't need your fucking pity. I'm not weak. I can take care of myself." Despite saying this, Ace was struggling a bit. He had a deep gash in one of his arms which needed to be treated. He tried to hide it with his sleeve, but the blond saw right through him. Without responding, he dragged the younger man to the infirmary. Of course, Ace was protesting the whole way there.

 **iii.**

Ace never went to the kitchen for meals, but Marco always brought him something and sat with him. It became the norm. At first, he tried to ward the other man off by yelling at him, but to no avail. At some point, he just got used to it. Sometimes he would even talk to him. Only a few words. When he finished his meal this time, he mumbled something before going back to his room.

"Thanks."

 **iv.**

"Why...do you call him Pops?" Ace had been wondering this since he first learned of Whitebeard. He didn't get it. How could he call people family so casually? Marco wasn't expecting the question, but replied nonetheless, "Well he calls us sons. And to the rest of the world, we're just outlaws. It may be just a word, but it makes us happy, yoi." Such a a simple answer, yet it left Ace speechless. Family...It was a sore subject. There were few people he considered family. He didn't like being on such intimate terms with most people. After all, who would want to associate themselves with Roger's son? The moment he let that be known, he was dead. He was a monster. A demon. He grew up hearing that.

Silence hung between them until Marco spoke once more, "So how long are you gonna keep doing this anyways? You know you can't take Pops's head the way you are now, yoi. So are you going to leave this ship...or stay and wear Whitebeard's mark?"

 **v.**

After coming back from his mission, Ace was immediately praised for how well it had gone. Thatch came over with a drink and patted him on the back. "Great job, man! You're unstoppable!" Ace had taken out multiple Navy ships with just one Fire Fist. Everyone couldn't help but be impressed. He certainly lived up to his nickname. The raven gave a sort of bashful smile, feeling a bit out of place. He had joined Whitebeard, yes, but it was hard to feel like he was meant to be there. Did he belong there? If they knew his secret, would they still want him there? These thoughts swirled through his mind until he felt someone ruffle his hair.

"What's with that face? Something bothering you?" At some point,Marco had come over. Ace hadn't even realized he was making a face. Whoops. Plastering a smile, he shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." The older man eyed him suspiciously before deciding not to pry, opting to say something else. "You did good today, yoi. I'm glad you joined us."

Upon hearing such words, Ace's fears almost disappeared. Almost.

 **vi.**

He didn't understand. Even after telling Pops about his father, it made no difference. And here Ace was before Marco, who only said the same thing. "It doesn't matter who your father is. You're you. And we want you here, yoi. I want you here." He didn't get it. Why would they want someone like him here after learning this? "B-But I'm--"

"You're one of us. That hasn't changed." Marco said it as if it was obvious, reaching over to place a hand on top of one of the freckled man's own. Such tender contact was strange to him. Yet he found comfort in it. He gripped Marco's hand, lowering his head in an attempt to hide the tears that were now falling from his eyes. "I...I want to stay here. With you. With everyone." He couldn't imagine leaving. He didn't want to lose his new-found family. "Stay, yoi." The blond shifted to lay a gentle kiss upon Ace's temple before wrapping his other arm around him, rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him.

"You belong here."

 **vii.**

Following the banquet to celebrate Ace being appointed Second Division Commander, said guest of honor was laid down in his bed by Marco. He had brought him back to rest, noticing Ace was clearly drunk. The younger whined, tugging on Marco's wrist.

"Marcoooo, don't leave!!"

"You should sleep, yoi. You need it."

"Don't leave me alone. Stay...please?"

The phoenix couldn't leave now. He was never good at saying no to Ace. With a curt nod, Marco sat on the bed next to the other commader. That wasn't good enough for Ace. The raven sat up only to wrap his ams around Marco and pull him down next to him. "Better." And then Ace was out like a light.

 **ix.**

Ace hadn't expected this. When he awoke, he had arms wrapped around him. When he cast his gaze up, he saw Marco. For a moment, he was confused. Then he recalled his words last night. He just barely remembered asking Marco to stay with him. A fond smile spread across his lips as he watched the blond sleep. He really stayed with him all night. That made Ace happy.

Ever so softly, he laid a kiss on Marco's cheek. He stopped while pullimg away however, pausing to look at the older male again. More specifically, at his lips. He wanted to kiss him. Just once. That should be fine, right? Right. Ace reached up to cup Marco's face and leaned in before pausing at the last second. _I can't do it. No way._

"Why did you stop, yoi?"

"Because I'm nervous, you dumb chicken! Why else?!" Ace pouted for a moment before it hit him that Marco was awake. "W-Wait how long have you been up?" Did he know Ace kissed him before too? His face heated up. "Awhile." Marco answered simply before brushing his lips against the other's. That left Ace sputtering. "Y-you--!! Why did--" He had practically short-circuted. Marco found this quite amusing and laughed. "You were about to kiss me anyways, weren't you?" Ace couldn't argue with that. He bit his lip and cast his gaze to the side. "I...I wanted to kiss you first..."

 **x.**

Their limbs were entangled beneath the covers, bodies pressing flush against each other. Ace entwined Marco's fingers with his own as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I love you."


End file.
